Redwall
Redwall is a medieval fantasy adventure series written by Brian Jacques centered around Redwall Abbey. The books are set in a medieval Britain-like world, which is populated by various woodland animals instead of humans. The fandom is made up of mostly young teenagers (who usually produce fairly standard Sues with added fur) with a number of adult furry fans (one or two of whom produce yiff fics). For some reason there is a much higher proportion of males in this fandom than in most. Species The inhabitants of Mossflower are always talking animals, mostly of various types of British wildlife. Like most books of this type aimed at kids, species usually delineates personality. Generally speaking, mice, squirrels, voles, hedgehogs, otters, badgers, hares, etc., are good, though there have been one or two sneaky and self-serving characters of these species, as shown by Druwp the bankvole. Carnivores such as stoats, weasels, foxes and cats are almost invariably evil (though, oddly since most of the main cast are mice, cats actually come out about half-and-half — the very first cat encountered in Redwall, the first book, refuses to eat mice and helps the hero). Evil creatures are referred to collectively as 'vermin'. Good ones are 'woodlanders' or 'goodbeasts'. So far, only five vermin out of a cast of thousands have reformed in any way: Blaggut, Romsca, Grubbage, presumably Graylunk, and (somewhat debateably) Veil. Whatever various Mary Sues may think, attempting to convert vermin by sheer niceness does not usually work, as Veil amply proved, and converting them by seducing them has never been canonically tested (since they're children's books and all), but could be assumed to be even less effective. Agents Stormsong, Skyfire, and Redd come under the heading of Reformed Vermin, but the author of the former two at least handled it believably. The recommendation for dealing with Sues who ignore this is to hand them over to canonical vermin and see how far they get. Despite the appearance of a horse and haycart in the first book and some vague implications about the 'feral cats' in High Rhulain, no humans have ever canonically appeared. Introducing humans into Mossflower is usually a charge, depending on whether there is any reasonable attempt to explain it. Hybrid creatures are extremely rare. The only ones seen in canon so far have been the Wearet and what were presumably its descendants. They... didn't turn out very well. The descendants appear to be just plain evil, but the original Wearet was a slobbering maniac who may not even have been sapient (it could use weaponry, but it never spoke). Cute hybrid OCs are therefore almost invariably Sues, particularly if their parentage is genetically impossible. Magic While Redwall may be a fantasy series, it does not contain actual magic of the likes that most people think of when they think of fantasy. There are accurate prophecies made by both heroes and villains, heroes are influenced to perform great feats by the spirit of Martin the Warrior, and the Sword of the aforementioned hero has some odd qualities (it has apparently never rusted or needed to be sharpened over hundreds of years, and the chosen bearer can always wield it surprisingly well regardless of their abilities previously), but there is no 'point and zap' Harry Potter-like magic. This is a problem with some Redwall badfics. For example, the infamous fic 'soulless shell' contained the line 'then he shot a beam from his paw which the rat teleported away from'. Sues As with many children's books, the heroes and heroines can be somewhat Canon Sueish, particularly when it comes to Martin's chosen ones; often they can wield his Sword perfectly despite no previous training. Going by this, it's more acceptable for fanwriters to go by what looks cool rather than what's likely when creating OCs than in most fandoms, but they can still get carried away. Having a character wield the Sword with no previous training is probably believable depending on what else they do over the course of the fic. Having them wield two large, heavy battleaxes at a time, one in each paw, is not. Official Fanfiction University of Redwall The Official Fanfiction University of Redwall is run by a Mister Kit and a Miss Minty, and is updated by Laburnum and Kitsune106. Redwall minis are mini-Deepcoilers. Agents Native to Redwall * Kestrel * Kyran, a badger and the only known Redwall agent who isn't from a vermin race, at least so far. * Redd * Skyfire * Stormsong * Possibly (former) Agent Twp'atwt, but he died before anyone actually worked up the nerve to ask him. ** If so, then Di'atwt as well, if they actually were related. Other Natives * Kieran * Molly Rath * Moses Taggson Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. * Agents Foxglove and Laburnum (DMS) ** 'Rescues and Recruitment' ** 'Of Lobotomised Otters and Sue-ish Stupidity' * Agents Natalie Carlman and Za'kiir (DMS) ** the Glomping Ranter" 'Ratty the Glomping Ranter' ** 'The Glorious Ironic Overpower' * Agents Rena Chang and Shay Williams (DMS - Mossflower) ** 'Prologue' ** 'Psilophyta Magnoliopsida' * 'Introductions and Insanity', Agents Jill Greenleaf and Redd (DF) * '(Mountain) Lions and Tigers and Brownies, Oh My!', Agent Ian Nahinu (DMS) * 'Sweet Sampetra', Agents Mara and Isaiah, DTE * 'A Tale of Ruggan the Bore', Agents Manx and Shadow (DF) * 'A Thorn in the Roses', Agents Tawaki and Melpomene (DTO) * Various missions in 'That Series' (Beware: Legendary Badfic. NSFW, NSFB.) Category:Continua Category:Literature